no strings attached
by HeavenlyMuchacho
Summary: you and shishido are no more than classmates who are making out with each other. although it pains you when intimacy draws close to shishido, does it pain shishido that same way it pains you?


"L/N, why aren't you at home?"

Shishido asked you as you were lying on his bed in your uniform, making him sit by his desk adjacent to where you were.

"I thought maybe you wanted to bond with me since it was your free day." You told him, not even sparing him a look as you were scanning through the pages of the tennis magazine that he had in his bedroom.

"Plus, it's a miracle that you went straight home, duh!" You added, as you sat yourself up.

"How did you know we didn't have practice anyway?"

You just mocked him and repeated what he had said. He just sighed at you and removed his necktie.

"Are you going to work out?" You asked him, he just mocked you and repeated what you had said. You threw his magazine at him which he just dodged it in his seat.

"Hey, if you're just going to ruin my things you better just go home!" He shouted at you. You stood up, fixed your skirt, and sat on Shishido's hips facing him, "Do you really want me to go home?"

He placed his hands on your stocking covered thighs, sliding them down your legs to place it behind him, allowing you to scoot forward, "Well, do you want to go home?" He asked you as he placed his hands on your butt.

"I haven't had my fun yet though," You said as you placed your head by his neck, allowing your breath to come in contact with it. He grasped your butt harder and pulled you closer, "Is this fun?"

You brought your face to his face, "Mhmm, do you have anything else?" You placed your nose to his nose, "Teasing is so lame, L/N."

"I'm not teasing, Shishido."

"Just kiss me."

He taunted, you placed your lips on his, the both of you began sucking on each other's lips, he then began moving your hips back and forth, making your private parts grind against each other with Shishido occasionally grabbing your butt for more force.

It was often like this in Shishido's room, never had he imagined that he would be making out with his classmate at a regular basis.

You were the popular charismatic girl, the leader of the pack, and the one who was good at everything. You were everyone's favorite, the girl who wasn't girly, the girl who sat on top her desk when the teacher was out, and the girl who was one of the boys that the girls love.

Your charisma came in par with that of Shishido's, the both of you actually were the worst of enemies but not until he appeared at the front porch of your grand house that comes in par with Atobe's mansion.

With Shishido being mistaken as your boyfriend by your relationship obsessed parents. Long story short, the both of you had a complicated relationship. From often car rides to and from school to you just appearing at Shishido's room without his family knowing.

It was as simple as that, you would often be in his room just to mess around with him until one day, all the sexual tension between the both of you broke loose.

Which makes the current situation between the both of you right now completely normal.

Are you his girlfriend? Not quite.

Is he your boyfriend? Not quite.

Are you lovers? Not quite.

Are you classmates that make out with each other with no strings attached? Yes.

It was like that, always making out, having your private parts grind against each other, but not a single intimate word from the both of you. No one could ever know what the both of you are doing.

You broke off the kiss to catch your breath, your arms hugging Shishido's broad shoulders as his arms were resting at the lower portion of your back.

You smirked at him, as if signalling that you were ready for a round two. You placed your lips on Shishido's lips until a voice came from downstairs.

"Ryo!! Your classmates came to see you!" Shishido's mom shouted.

"Classmates?" The both of you asked each other with a confused face, not letting go of each other until footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"Sorry for the trouble, Auntie!" Came the male's voice, the both of you recognized it as, indeed, your classmate's voice.

No one could ever know about what the both of you were doing.

Especially not your classmates.

The both of you tried to stand up at the same time from your perfect intertwined position, the unison caused you to fall down stumbling.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry!" Shishido said as he grabbed you to help you stand up. You grabbed your bag and shoes, about to exit the window you used to come in.

"No, no! That's too late!!" Shishido whispered frantically. He was searching through his room where you could hide, he knew that this secret should not be out.

His eyes glistened at his closet, he pulled you by the arm, and almost shoved you inside the closet. "I'm sorry." He said as he shut the closet but you stopped it from shutting and whispered, "My blazer!!"

He looked at where you were pointing, it was the bed. Everything was happening too fast, he closed the closet door and quickly paced to the bed to get your blazer by the bedpost but as he was midway to the bed, the door opened.

"Shishido!!"

His three classmates shouted as they burst through the door. Shishido was in a bit of a shock since he practically went through hell just because these three idiots decided to pay a surprise visit.

_'I should probably lock the door next time.'_ Shishido thought to himself.

"C'mon, why do you look like that! You look like a hot mess!" Watabe laughed as he made his way to Shishido's bed,

"Yeah, Shishido. What are you hiding from us?" Tamae said as he propped himself on the floor,

"He probably just wasn't expecting us to come," Furuma said, Shishido sighed out of relief knowing that one of his friends is at least sane, "I mean look at his buldge!" Or probably not.

The other two looked at the said phenomenon, "Whoa, dude! What have you been doing?" Tamae said, "Why are you so hard?!"

You just laughed to yourself inside the scorching closet of Shishido, "What have you been doing Shishido? Oh, right. Me!"

"If you guys are just going to craze about over every lame thing, you should just go home." Shishido said, the three just whined.

"We're sorry, Shishido! Don't kick us out!" Watabe said, Shishido just sighed, and sat on his chair by the desk.

"Hey, isn't that the girl's blazer?" Furuma pointed out as he picked it up, "Whose blazer is this, Shishido?"

Shishido pulled off a straight face and looked at Furuma, "That's L/N's."

The three boys broke into young school girls mode, "What really?! This is L/N's?"

"Whoa, dude! This scent! It is L/N's!"

"Why do you have it?!" The three spoke in unison.

"What is it between the two of you?"

"Don't they sit beside each other?"

Furuma broke off from his fantasized demeanor and asked Shishido, "Are you two dating?"

You nearly went out of the closet since the question caught you off guard, Shishido was also caught off guard as he was struggling to get an answer out but he managed to, "What? No, are you out of your mind?"

You sighed out of relief since he was quick to answer.

"Do you like her?"

Came Furuma's follow-up question. You felt your heart quench. You didn't know why you didn't want to hear the end of it but you also wanted to know what he has to say.

"What are you saying? That's super lame."

Came his response. You didn't know what to feel but your heart feels funny.

"She left it in the classroom. I was assigned with cleaning duty and everybody left so I just brought it home."

Watabe sighed, "How come L/N-san doesn't leave behind anything when I'm assigned for cleaning duty."

"We should drop that topic, Shishido here probably has his eyes on Hitomi-chan." Tamae said as he nudged Shishido, Shishido shrugged him off, "What are you talking about?"

"Hitomi-chan chose to sit in front of you, right? Maybe she got goods on you, that's why she transferred classes." Tamae said, you were listening to every bit of their conversation even for some reason, your heart was tied in ropes.

"I overheard the girls from the other class that Hitomi-chan likes Shishido." Watabe said,

"It's been 2 days since her transfer, Shishido wouldn't care anyways." Furuma said, "Shishido's hot so he wouldn't care who likes him, what's important is that he can work out or whatever."

The other two laughed, "Yeah, that's probably right."

Shishido sighed, "Aren't you going home yet?" He asked them.

"Yeah, I guess we have to, don't we?" The four of them just had boy conversation for a few minutes. The three boys then went off, Shishido locked his door and opened his closet to reveal you, who was lying on you back with your legs against the walls of the closet and your bag on your chest.

"Finally." You said, as you rolled out the closet and fixed your uniform. After fixing your hair to at least appear presentable, you faced Shishido and said, "I'll go now."

"Already?" Shishido asked, you just replied with an irked face. He sighed, "Alright, I'll just change."

You sat at his bed and just watched him change. He removed his top first before rummaging through his closet, he pulled out a hoodie and he wore it, he then pulled out some shorts, this was the time that you averted your gaze back to the magazine.

He then took a cap from his rack and placed it on backwards and sat beside you as he put on his shoes.

"So, Hitomi likes you, huh?" You broke off the silence.

"They're crazy. They just spout out the lamest of things." He said as he finished putting on his shoes. He did his routine whenever you were leaving, he went down to see if he has any family member in the way and when his coast is clear, the both of you will exit his house together.

When the both of you were in the front porch, Shishido was surprised to see your family car waiting in front, normally the both of you will walk to your house. He looked at you as you responded, "Well, today's special."

Shishido gave you a confused look but still walked beside you until you get to your car, the driver opened the door for you, you hopped on, and the driver closed the door. Shishido was still standing by your car, the driver has sat in his seat, and you rolled down your window and said,

"Don't forget my blazer tomorrow, seatmate."

Shishido just nodded as you rolled up your window. Putting up your legs to your chest, in an effort to calm your heart from beating so fast.

What can you say?

No strings attached.


End file.
